Best Kind of Surprise
by babyvfan
Summary: There are 2 kinds of surprises: the one you correctly guess and the one you never see coming.


**Three years ago, I was scrolling through Tumblr and noticed this blog. I was intriuged by the name: dreamydrarry. I was LOVING the content she was posting. She was looking for some new drarry fics and me in my one moment of bravery decided to show her my first drarry story. To my shock, she actually absolutely fell in love with it. We somehow swapped messages back and forth, exchanging ideas and fics, gushing over the wonderment that is drarry, and here we are. I met her roughly around this date, and so every year I do a ltitle something.**

 **Sammie, what I can other than the fact you are adorable and precious and I adore you. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

 **Best Kind of Surprise**

Draco was more than aware that several pair of eyes were watching him, brows furrowed, mouths pulled into questioning frowns.

Not that he blamed them for staring. Firstly having a masterpiece of a face and body such as him, he'd be insult if they didn't stare. Secondly, he understand the questioning in their eyes. Draco liked to think of himself as a diligent worker. In fact the three rewards he picked up in his six year employment at St. Mungo's would mark him as one of the best. However he was a worker who mainly preferred to keep to himself, handing brief nods to those he was friendly with, engaging in brief small talk if he was roped into it.

He suppose it was a tad alarming for the reserved, stiff Malfoy to be beaming as he walked into the break room, humming festive songs under his breath. Proof of what the holidays could do. Especially if one was spending the holidays with his eccentric, scatter-brained, lovable goof of a boyfriend.

Draco bit his lip, trying and failing to suppress the grin that spread across his face at the thought of Harry. The typical reaction he had whenever he thought of him. Shivers pricked his skin as he remembered the state he left him this morning: hair a sexed-up, disheveled mess, body littered with love bites, green eyes dazed in satisfaction and coyness as he tried to lure Draco back to bed, beckoning him with a finger Draco wanted to bite and then that bottom lip.

" _Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."_ Draco softly sang under his breath, fixing himself a mug of hot chocolate. He added a peppermint stick to make it more festive.

"You seem jolly." Kimberly, a friendly dark-skinned medi-witch said to him.

"I am."

She raised a questioning brow, but gave a small smile when she noticed his gaze turning over to the calendar hanging near the cabinet. "Counting down the days, huh?"

Draco nodded, his grin growing. Only two more hours until the end of his shift. Three more days until his winter vacation began. Four more days until Harry presented him with an early-Christmas gift he heavily hinted Draco would adore.

"Any plans for the holidays?" Kimberly leaned against the countertop, steam billowing from her coffee mug.

Draco blew cool air into his cup before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He could taste the mint form the candy cane, which made the chocolate all the more better. "Two dinners we need to attend. One for my boyfriend's family, the other with my own."

"Good or bad?"

"Decently better." It took two years for Granger and the Weasley clan to understand he and Harry were together, serious about being together, and nothing could or would change that. Dinners with Mother have vastly improved since she separated from Father and seemed content in her villa at France.

"Fun to be you then." Kimberly groaned. "A year together with my girlfriend, and her mother and I still butt heads."

"Well thank god for liquor and their convenient flasks." Only Merlin knew how Draco would have survived those Weasley-Granger dinners without them.

"And bottles when flasks are a bust."

"Touché." Draco clanked his mug against hers and took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Kimberly cocked her head to the side and studied him. "There's more to it, though. I can tell by that look in your eyes."

Draco coyly looked away, stealing another sip.

"And I'm guessing it has to do with something all wrapped and prettily-bowed by that cute boyfriend of yours."

"Possibly," Draco answered. "I don't know. He told me that it would be something really good."

Which Draco was excited about but also frustrated by, coming up empty on what the big surprise could be. Actually, that was a lie. He had an idea-far too many of them, ranging from the magnificent pieces he spotted at his favorite jewelry store last time they stopped by Diagon Alley, the suits he marked as must-haves in store catalogues, the kitten he'd be wanting to have since they started dating.

Harry, the git that he was, refused to give him a hint. He didn't seem to grasp that as much as Draco loved surprises, he loved knowing them even better. Harry refused to budge though, no matter how much Draco pleaded and demanded and puppy-eyed him.

Harry didn't bother turning around when Draco pressed against him later on that night, eyes focused on the second batch of gingerbread cookies he pulled from the oven. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No, Draco."

He pouted and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "One eety, bitty hint."

Harry snapped fingers. Ribbons of red and green icing shot from the pouches' nuzzles, twirling in the air like ribbons before dropping onto the cookies, doodling grins and clothes onto them.

"What's the harm one little hint can do?"

Harry moved over to the countertop, where another bowl of cookie dough was waiting to be baked. Draco clung onto him like glue, slowing his pace.

"Plenty," Harry answered. "First off, ruin the surprise and defeat the purpose of it."

"I disagree," Draco said. "I think knowing the surprise will make it just as better. Especially if it's say…a new suit, a new watch. Maybe a new kitten…"

"You and your kitten." Harry sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile.

 _Success._ Glee sparked in Draco's eyes. "So it is a kitten?"

"It is," Draco held his breath. "A surprise you'll see for yourself on the twenty-three of December."

Growling, Draco smacked his arm and pulled away, throwing Harry into a fit of chuckles. "You're horrible."

"Being horrible is one of my best qualities."

"If by best, you mean worst, then yes. I completely agree."

"Just stop guessing before you exhaust your brain. I'd hate for it to turn to goo before the holidays."

"Meanie." Draco pouted.

Harry sighed, grabbed Draco's chin, and kissed him so sweetly that Draco's mind was spinning like cotton candy in the machine.

"Still mean." he wheezed, flustered.

Harry swooped in for another, longer, deeper kiss that set his mind and stomach turning in heated loops.

"Still mean."

Grinning, Harry's hands moved from Draco's face to his waist, which he used to dip him low. His tongue slipped through the lock of Draco's lips to stork every cavern of his mouth.

"You-you don't play air."

Harry smirked down at him. "I learned from the best."

It was hard to argue with that, particularly when presented with a true fact. Just like it was hard to hold onto his protesting when Harry's talented mouth, tongue, and hands were turning him into putty.

"Just trust me on this," Harry said. "You'll love it. Okay?"

"Okay."

~….~

Draco was reminded why he didn't like surprises. Now he appreciated the effort people put into making them. He wasn't that cruel to dismiss it. But the one thing about surprises was often what you envisioned wasn't always what you received.

Like a girl hoping for a new doll and receiving a frilly dress instead. A Quidditch fan getting a broom grooming kit instead of the tickets he was hoping for. Or the Malfoy heir, despite all the hints he had been dropping, them being together five years and counting, receiving…a log cabin as his big surprise.

Early Saturday morning Harry woke up him to announce they were going somewhere special for the holidays. Peeved as Draco was to waking up so early, especially after spending the previous night celebrating the start of his vacation with drinks and sex, he was intrigued. His curiosity skyrocketed when Harry tied a thick black scarf around his eyes that completely blinded his vision before they apparated.

Draco's mind conjured up images of five-star hotels in Italy with chocolate mints on the bed, a country house in Greece, renting their villa in Paris close to the Eiffel Tower and all the famous sights.

A log-cabined in the middle of the snowy woods was the last thing on his mind.

" _Er_ …" sounded from his mouth once Harry undid the blindfold.

"It was something I thought we could have just for us," Harry explained. "Whenever we're in the need to get away for awhile without worrying about someone easily finding us. Added ten different cloaking spells that keeps us hidden from sight.

" _Er_ …"

"Do you like it?"

"I…um…" Draco's stomach flipped onto his bottom when he looked into Harry's excited, beaming face. He'd rather shave his head than crush that hopeful expression. "I'm certainly surprised."

That was for sure.

Harry's grin grew, producing a small smile from Draco.

It certainly wasn't what he expected, but he slowly warmed up to the surprise. Once he stepped inside and saw how exquisite the place was: thankfully bigger and more luxurious than its' outside appearance let on, having a master bedroom upstairs and a sauna downstairs he already knew he'd be using the entirety of the trip. The kitchen and fridge were stocked with all their favorites, including an impressive wine collection. There was already a magnificent tree, decorated from head to toe, with forty or so presents underneath that he may or may not try to sneak at later on tonight.

That wasn't the problem. What the problem was the frozen-paddle deathtrap behind the cabin that Harry dragged him out to after they unpacked.

"Tada." Harry waved a hand.

Reminding Draco again why he hated surprises. He didn't know them and bad things like this happened.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Amazing was the last word Draco would use. He'd prefer no. As in, no, no, a hard and firm _No!_

Not that Harry noticed or cared to wait for a reply, changing his shoes into skates and was gliding across the ice, laughing merrily as he went.

"I'm good here." On solid, snowy land. Where his arse and back and head were far from harm's grip. "Thanks."

"Oh come on!" Harry ran across the ice, going backwards before leaping into the air, twirling like a curled ribbon and landing perfectly on his feet without stumbling.

"Show off!" Draco barked, watching his boyfriend break into another flawless leap and twirl act without fail. He was sure the move had a name, but at the moment he was too cold and tired and a bit (or a lot) annoyed to care.

It was mind-babbling how Harry, who was a massive klutz eighty percent of the time, had two left feet that twisted into a pretzel whenever Draco forced him to dance at balls and parties, could move across the ice so beautifully like a professional. Meanwhile Draco, the refined pureblood who was gifted in every kind of formal dance, could barely step onto the ice without falling on his face.

"Practice." Harry sang.

Draco scowled. Potter seemed to forget the last time they attempted skating. Last month Teddy had dragged them to the icing rink. Harry needed no practice. Teddy got the hang of it after stumbling a few times, though he mostly clung to Harry's arm for most of the afternoon. Meanwhile Draco strictly stayed on the outside after sticking one foot out onto the ice and falling hard on his back before the other one slide in.

"How did you get so good?"

"Practice," At the heated glare Draco shot him, Harry paused with his skating to get a good laugh in. Shrugging, he said, "There's a creek near the Burrow that the Weasleys use as an ice rink during the winters. Molly thought it'd be fun for us to put it to good use and create a new tradition for them."

Draco wondered if it would be fun-and petty-if he snuck extra pieces of coal into their stockings.

"You can be good too if you practiced enough."

"Maybe but alas, I didn't bring my skates-" He sensed the magic touching his shoes before he finished, the sharp blades adding extra height. "Well it doesn't matter because I'm not setting foot on that ice- _Harry, no!_ "

Draco had no idea what or how it happened. It was entirely a blur. One moment he was standing by the frozen, watching his boyfriend have his icy fun from a safe distance. The next moment Harry was zooming towards him at full speed that Draco took a couple of steps back. Next moment he was being pulled into the ice, the whole world narrowing down to a blur as Harry spun them around over and over so fast, Draco's stomach was churning. Then the next moment he was practically flying on his own, released from Harry's grip and zooming across the surface.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! _How the hell do you stop?!_ " Draco shrieked before reaching over to the over side and landing face-first into the snow.

By the time he resurfaced from the snowy casket, Harry was on the floor, laughing so hard Draco was amazed his stomach didn't burst open.

"I quit!" Draco seethed, dusting the snow off him, trying to get his useless limbs to stand up. Just for him to fall right back down.

Chuckling, Harry skated over to him and held out a hand. Draco shot him a scowl. He was tempted to reject the hand, far more tempted to pull Harry down and see how he liked it, but in the end discomfort and his favorite jeans getting soaked won out pettiness.

"Let's start with the basics first," Harry said. "Finding your balance."

The second Harry slide back, panic kicked in, prompting Draco to grasp onto his arms and reel Harry back in. He held on so tightly, he was sure his nails were breaking skin. " _Don't you date let go of me!_ "

"I won't," Harry kissed his forehead. "I promise. Not until you say so."

Harry waited a full minute, and Draco spent the time planting his feet as firmly as he could on the ice. When he was still standing, Harry eased back. He waited for the next head nod before he pulled back. Inch by inch until Harry was at arm's length, and Draco was still standing on his feet.

"You got it." Harry cheered.

"I-I actually do…" Wonder danced across Draco's chest. "I got this." Draco stood up taller. "I got this. I actually got-"

The icy ground welcomed him back with a hard, bruising kiss.

"I quit!" Draco was already back on the ground before he managed to prop up his knees.

"You just need to practice." Harry grabbed both his hands and got him up. "Let's try again."

"Next Christmas, I'm picking out the destination! And the activity!" Draco growled. "And the fucking surprise!"

Harry chuckled. If it weren't the risk of his neck getting injured, Draco would have smacked him.

To his amazement, they spent most of the day out on the ice. To his un-amazement, Draco spent most of that time bruising and scraping almost every bone in his body from shoulder to torso to back, legs to knees to toes, and even spots in between he didn't know-and horribly learned-could feel pain. Despite the grueling hours, his rising anger, and biting remarks, Harry's patience never wavered. His warm smile never faltered. Alas, as predicted, the only thing Draco managed to do in all that time was stand on the ice for almost a solid minute before needing to cling onto something before he toppled to the ground. He had a feeling it would take an entire weekend just for him to learn how to take baby steps on the blasting thing.

"Everything hurts," Draco whined, knowing but not giving a damn how whiny he sounded.

Harry chuckled, holding onto him more securely. When they were finally done with the tedious skating lesson, Draco made it five steps before latching onto Harry's neck, demanding to be carried back home. Thankfully Harry was strong enough-and wise enough-to fulfill the order without complaint, scooping Draco into his arms without stumbling and walking towards the small house.

"You did good."

Draco shot him a dirty look, which made Harry burst into laughter. Laughter that increased, thanks to the slap Draco delivered to his arm. "I'm pretty sure I broke the record for the most splats on ice."

"Nope, Ron still holds the record for worst skater."

That did make him feel a bit better. It was one thing for Harry to be outdo him on something. For Weasley to do so, Draco would never be able to handle it.

He secured his hold more firmly around Harry's neck and nuzzled against his shoulder, smiling at the warm air that blew against his face from another chuckle by Harry.

"Don't forget effort goes a long way in performance review." Harry kissed his brow. "Which you put a lot into. I appreciate it."

"You better appreciate it, because I expect to be rewarded with a good massage and session in that sauna."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Harry chuckled. "I live to serve. Your wish is my command…"

Draco woke up to find himself draped across the couch, in front of a crackling fire, wrapped in a thick red blanket.

"Hey, sleepyhead," He looked up to see Harry standing by the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. Thought I'd whip up some grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Two of his favorite guilty pleasures wrapped into one. "Sounds good," Draco yawned, stretching out his stiff limbs, sitting up on the couch. "I think I'll fresh up before we eat. I just-"

As he brought his arms down, he noticed something sparkling on his hand. Something beautifully-cut, strapped in a gold band, shimmering from his right hand.

"Just-just- _what?!_ " This couldn't be possibly. Maybe he was dreaming. That had to be it. The knocks he took from his skating lesson must have done damage to his brain, because there was no way this was happening.

He turned to Harry for explanation, and his heart flew straight up to his throat, blocking out air circulation, as he discovered him standing in front of him. Kneeling in front of him, taking Draco's ringed hand into his own.

 _Oh dear Merlin._

"I'll skip all the clichés since I know you'll only make fun later and get straight to the point," Harry ran his thumb along Draco's knuckle before kissing it. "Draco, I love you."

His heart was pounding.

"I always have and always will love you. However I would much rather continue to love you with you as my husband and me as yours."

His lips were quivering.

"So, will you marry me?"

"I-I-I…wait a minute." A thought hit the back of his head. "Potter, you dolt! You mean this was the surprise?"

Harry nodded, grinning without an ounce of shame.

"You absolute, damn wanker! You could have done this at home. Or earlier. I didn't need to bust my arse to get a proposal."

"Actually that was a bonus," The grin on his face was shit-eatingly evil. "What can I say, love? You looked so cute falling. Over and over again."

Growling, Draco shoved him away.

"So is that a yes?"

Draco grabbed Harry by his sweater and yanked him down for a hard kiss, letting his answer be known loud and clear.

~….~

When Draco strolled into work a few days after New Year's, they didn't bother asking why he was so happy, looking twice as jolly as he did in December. All it took was a quick glance from his glowing face to his beautiful engagement ring for them to connect the dots.


End file.
